You're Not Alone
by Carmen1
Summary: Another one based on a true story. I have Hepatitis C, and this alone inspired me to write this. Due to popular request, I have decided to continue this story further. How this illness affects those who have it and how it affects those close to them.
1. Fearful Situation

EDITOR'S NOTE: Although "You're Not Alone" is a work of fanfiction, it is based on a true story. I have the Hepatitis C virus, and the message of the fanfic is that those who are stricken with Hepatitis are not alone. There are millions who have this virus and don't even know it. Even though there is no cure, there are medications and treatments that can keep it in control, keep it in remission. This is basically a "what if" situation in this fanfic, an alternate universe so to speak, and how Lita and Raye deal with this. This is not a sequel to my last fic, "If She Waited Any Longer" (another based on a true story fic), but it does mention the surgery Molly had in that fic. 

YOU'RE NOT ALONE - CHAPTER 1 - "Fearful Situation"

Lita walked through the park carrying a bag of groceries. She looked rather fatigued and walked slowly. She came across a bench and proceeds to sit down. Amy and Molly strolls toward the direct where Lita rests.

"Hey, guys", greets Lita in a drained tone.

"Oh, hello, Lita", greets Amy, "just coming back from the store?"

"Oh, yeah, I was. Tonight's dinner", answers Lita as she wipes the sweat from her brow, "I'm just taking a rest".

Molly gets a closer look at Lita's face. "Um, Lita, are you sure you're OK?", she asks, "you look kind of flushed".

Amy also gets a closer look. "Come to think of it, Molly's right, you do look flushed. We've noticed that you've been lethargic as of late", she notes, "also, you haven't been as energetic as usual".

"Oh, I think I've been coming down with some sort of the flu, or something like it", answers Lita, "my joints have been aching, been getting headaches, and I've been feeling so winded lately".

"Have you went to see the doctor about this?", wonders Amy, "this may sound a bit serious".

"Well, I'm supposed to go back tomorrow morning to have blood work done", says Lita, "the doctor noticed my skin was a bit jaundiced".

"Oh, dear Lord", exclaims Molly, "I hope you're not suffering from gallstones like I had".

"I don't know. I hope not", wonders Lita, "I remember that, Molly. You were really in bad shape, but I'm glad you pulled through".

"You really should have it done, Lita", says a concerned Amy, "at least you will have an idea what's wrong with you".

"I really appreciate the concern for me, guys", nods Lita.

"If you'd like, we could go with you tomorrow for moral support", offers Molly.

"It's OK, Molly", smiles Lita, "I appreciate the thought. I'll be fine. Thanks anyway, though".

"Well, Lita, that's what friends are for", nods Amy.

"It's a shame I have to fast for 12 hours before having it done", says Lita, "so I'll have to pig out beforehand".

"But you are allowed to have water and black coffee", says Amy, "but no solid foods for 12 hours".

"Yeah, I think I can deal with water for 12 hours", nods Lita.

3 days later....................At Amy's house.......................

The phone rings and Amy picks up the reciver to answer it. "Hello, Anderson residence", she greets.

"A-A-Amy?", stammers Lita, her voice cracked.

"Lita?", wonders a surprised Amy, "how did it go? What were the results of the blood work?"

"Is Molly with you?", asks Lita.

"Yes, she is", answers Amy, "she's with me right now".

"Good. I need the both of you to come with to the hospital today", asks Lita in a troubled tone, "I have to see a liver specialist".

"Is something wrong with your liver?", asks Amy.

"Remember the doctor who removed Molly's gallbladder?", asks Lita.

"Yes, yes I do remember", says Amy.

"Well, she's the liver specialist i'm seeing today", says Lita, "she wants to talk to me about having a biopsy done".

"Biopsy??", exclaims Amy.

"It's possible that I may have Hepatitis", confesses Lita, "but which one, I'm not sure".

"Hepatitis?", exclaims Amy, "dear God, Lita. How did you get it, did they say?"

"That's what I'm going to find out today", replies Lita, "I don't feel good about this, Amy".

"I'm sure things will work out, once they determine the seriousness of the illness", assures Amy, "who's taking you to the hospital?"

"Ken is", replies Lita, " he's driving me down. I could have him pick you and Molly up at your house".

"That would be fine, Lita", answers Amy.

"Great, we'll see you in a few", says Lita.

"Alright, we'll see you. Bye bye", says Amy, then she puts the receiver down.

"What is it, Amy?", wonders Molly, "what's up with Lita?"

"Lita wants us to come to the hospital with her", replies Amy, "she has to see a liver specialist".

"What's wrong with her?", asks Molly.

"She mentioned something about Hepatitis", answers Amy, "she believes she may have it".

"Oh, dear God!", shrieks a horrified Molly, "that's terrible. How did she get it? How serious is it?"

"I know there are three kinds of Hepatitis", explains Amy, "Lita mentioned something about a biopsy she needs to have done to determine the seriousness of her condition".

"Aw, poor Lita", whines Molly, "we should go with her. She needs her friends now at a time like this".

"That's right, Molly", agrees Amy, "we will be with her. Ken is picking us up on the way to the hospital".

TO BE CONTINUED...................................................   



	2. Not One Moment Too Soon

YOU'RE NOT ALONE - CHAPTER 2 - "Not One Moment Longer"

In Ken's car......after Lita's appointment at the hospital.......

"I can't believe I'm diagnosed with Hepatitis", exclaims a shocked Lita, "how can something like this happen to me?"

"I know how difficult it is for you right now, Lita", assures Amy, "I know it isn't the easiest thing to face right now, but It's a good thing they caught it when you had the blood work done".

"Now I have to go back Monday to have the biopsy done", says Lita, "I still don't feel good about this. I don't even know how I ever end up getting it in the first place".

"The doctor was really nice to give you information about the illness, Lita", adds Molly, "you should seriously check them out. She gave you a few pamphlets and a video. Do you have a VCR?"

"Yeah, Molly, I do", answers Lita.

"Then you should watch the tapr", says Molly, "this could really help you to deal with this".

"You know, Lita, she's right", adds Ken, "I remember the doctor mentioning the 3 kinds of Hepatitis, so this biopsy should really give you an idea which type you have".

"Trust the doctors, Lita", assures Amy, "they're there to help you, like they helped Molly".

"Well, OK, guys", nods Lita, "if it will help me, then I will go through with this, and whatever the outcome will be, I will support their decision as to what treatments are there for me".

"You do want to live, right?", asks Ken.

"Yes, I do", answers Lita, "plus I want you guys to be there for me when I have it done".

"I will certainly be there for you, Lita", assures Amy.

"Count me in", adds Molly, "I want you to be healthy so you can keep up with that great cooking of yours, especially your cherry pie".

"Me, too", smiles Ken.

"Um, come to think of it", wonders Lita, "what's been up with Raye?"

"Now that you mentioned it", wonders Amy, "I haven't seen her in a few days. I asked Chad the other day, and he said that Raye must have some kind of the flu".

"Did she have the same symptoms that I have?", asks Lita.

"Yes, she did", answers Amy, "plus, Chad mentioned that Raye's skin was a bit on the yellow side". 

"You don't think that Raye may have contracted Hepatitis also?", wonders Molly.

""She should seriously get checked right away", says Amy.

Meanwhile.....at the park.....in front of the ice cream stand..............

"Have you noticed Lita hasn't been herself lately?", notes Mina.

"Yeah, I did", answers Serena, "she has been looking very tired lately, as if she has some kind of the flu or something like that".

"I hope she'll be alright", says Mina, "I heard she had to go to the hospital".

"Oh, my God!", exclaims Serena as she almost drops her ice cream, "I hope it isn't anything too serious".

"Well, Amy and Molly went with her", says Mina, "I'll talk to either of them to get the full story".

"Oh, please do that, Mina", says Serena, "I just never heard of anyone going to the hospital for the flu".

"It could be a number of things", says Mina, "we'll find out something".

"By the way, Mina", wonders Serena, "what's up with Raye? I haven't seen her in a few days".

"Come to think of it, Serena, you're right", notes Mina, "I did noticed that. I heard she has been under the weather lately. Something about the flu".

"I wonder if it's the same thing Lita has", wonders Serena, "want to go to the shrine and maybe cheer Raye up a bit?"

"Sounds like a great idea", agrees Mina, "let's go".

20 minutes later...........at the Hino shrine...........................

"Hey, Chad", greets Mina, "how's it going?"

"Pretty good, girls", answers Chad, "how about yourselves?"

"Not too bad", says Serena, "we're here to see Raye. Is she here?"

"Yeah she is", answers Chad, "she's in her room".

"Can we come in to see her?", asks Mina, "I hear she's been under the weather lately".

"She hasn't been feeling well lately, Mina", says Chad, "she looks really flushed and tired. She's complaining about headaches and her joints aching. She claims it's the flu. I got a closer look and noticed her skin in a bit on the yellow side. She's been doing all this meditation and using all kinds of Shinto healing spells and medications to cure herself".

"Well, we will see ourselves in", says Serena.

"Go right ahead, girls", grins Chad, "and watch out for her grandpa on the way through".

Mina and Serena walk to Raye's room, where they find her in deep meditation, surrounded by candles and incense. Mina's cell phone suddenly rings inside her purse. Raye quickly snaps out of her trance, and looks at Serena and Mina

"Aw, crap", says Mina, "my cell phone's going off. I hope it's not my mother". She fumbles in her purse to get the still ringing cell phone.

"Uh, hi, Raye", blushes Serena, "didn't mean to catch you at a bad time, but we were worried about you, so we decided to come and cheer you up".

"Um, that's OK, guys", nods Raye slowly, too tired to argue.

Mina finally grabs the cell phone out of her purse and answers it. "Hello?......hey Amy, how's it going?.......how did Lita make out?.......Oh, man, that's not cool, I'm sorry to hear about that.....I wish her the best when she gets the biopsy done........I hope her condition isn't too serious.....Serena and I are at the Hino shrine, we're in Raye's room..........she just got out from her trance when my phone rang............she looks tired, like she hasn't slept for hours.......want me to get a closer look?.....hold up...", she advances to Raye to get a closer look at her, "Amy? her skin in a bit on the yellow side..........no way?? She may have the same illness Lita has?.....I'm not sure if Raye went to the doctor or not........you're saying she should get blood work done?........if it's that serious, she shouldn't wait another moment longer.............yeah, I got a pad and pen in my purse......sure let me get them....", Mina grabs a small notepad and a pen from her purse, "...OK, Amy, got it........", she proceeds to write something on the notepad, ".......that's the name and phone number of the liver specialist Lita is seeing, and that Raye should make an appointment with her as well?......hey that name sounds familiar. Is that the same doctor that operated on Molly some time back?.....Lita will definately be in great hands, and Raye will be as well.......I will do that, Amy. Serena and I will make sure Raye gets blood work done.........alright, keep me posted on Lita's condition......alrighty, bye bye". She shuts her cell phone off and puts in back in her purse. She hands Raye the slip paper in which she wrote the name and phone number on.

"Here, Raye", says Mina, "Amy says you need to make an appointment with this specialist as soon as possible. Plus, you need to have blood work done as well."

"What are you talking about?", questions Raye, "what did Amy tell you? What's up with Lita's condition".

"Lita's been diagnosed with Hepatitis", explains Mina, "which kind, I'm not sure. She's having a biopsy done on Monday. Amy feels that you may have it as well".

"That's crazy", exclaims Raye, "me having Hepatitis? There's no way".

"You know, Raye, Mina's right", counters Serena, "you should seriously get the blood work done. Then you will know if you have it or not".

"I still think it's a crazy idea!", exclaims Raye, "it's only the flu, gotta be!"

"You don't know that, Raye", counters Mina, "don't be stubborn. Serena may be afraid of needles but if she had to have blood work done, she has no choice".

"You have to go through with it, Raye", pleads Serena, "it's for your own health. We want you healthy".

Mina takes her cell phone out of her purse and hands it to Raye. "Here, Raye, you can use my phone. Now call up the doctor and make that appointment to have blood work done", she orders, "and while you're at it, make an appoint with the liver specialist as well!"

"Please, Raye", pleads Serena, "please go through with this. We're really worried about you!"

Raye takes Mina's cell phone from her hand. "OK, I'll call the doctor for the blood work". She dials a number on the cell phone. "......hello, this is Raye Hino. I would like to make an appointment to have blood work done. It's possible that I may have Hepatitis............No, I didn't have anything to eat for the last 12 hours, just some water and clear juice......in a half hour? Sure I'll be there.....alright, I'll see you then. Bye". 

"What did the doctor say?", asks Serena.

"They can do the blood work in a half hour", answers Raye.

"That's great", nods Mina, "on the way, you're going to call the liver specialist and make an appointment. And if she says you needs to have a biopsy done, you have to go through with it."

"She's right, Raye", adds Serena, "if not for you, do it for Lita. So get dressed and get ready. Afterwards, we'll go get ice cream. How about that?"

"Well, alright", nods Raye, "I'll get the blood work done, and on the way, I'll call the liver specialist. I'll support any decisions the doctors make".

"We care about you, Raye", says Mina, "we want you to live".

"Thanks for the support", smiles Raye as she stands up, "I'm going to get dressed now. Don't want to miss out on ice cream".

TO BE CONTINUED..............................................


	3. State Of Shock

YOU'RE NOT ALONE - CHAPTER 3 - "A Shocking Report"

Three days later...........at Mina's home.........................

The telephone in the living room rings, and Mina picks it up to answer it. "Hello?", answers Mina.

""Hi, Mina", replies Raye, her voice mixed with confusion and disappointment.

"Hey, Raye", says Mina, "how did it go?"

"The blood work?", says Raye, "I appreciated you giving me the phone number to that liver specialist Lita is seeing".

"Why's that?", questions Mina.

"The test came up positive", answers Raye, "I'm diagnosed with Hepatits".

"That's terrible, Raye", exclaims Mina, "I'm sorry to hear about that".

"I'm sorry, too", says Raye in a dejected tone, "I don't know how, or even why, I ever got it".

"Did the doctor say which kind of Hepatitis it is?", asks Mina.

"She's not sure", answers Raye, "she said it could be either Hepatitis B or C".

"Does Chad or your grandpa know about this?", wonders Mina.

"I didn't tell either of them yet", says Raye, "they still think I have the flu".

"Are you going to tell them eventually?", asks Mina, "They're going to have to know sometime".

"Not yet, Mina", answers Raye, "I don't want them to worry more than they are now".

"How do you feel about this?", questions Mina, "having the same illness as Lita?"

"How do I feel about this, Mina?", snaps Raye, "I'm very confused, shocked, and I'm at a total loss. I still can't believe something like this would happen to me, or even Lita for that matter".

"Did you make an appointment to see that liver specialist, Raye?", wonders Mina.

"Yes, I did", replies Raye, "I see her tomorrow afternoon at 1:30 at the hospital. Say, isn't that the same doctor that did Molly's surgery?"

"Yes, she is", says Mina, "I'm sure you will be in very good hands. She's a very good doctor. Trust in her, Raye. If she wants you to have a biopsy done, you should have it done. Lita is having hers done on Monday".

"Well, if this the only way to determine how serious my condition is", says Raye, "then I'll have to do what she says".

"Raye, do you want to live?", asks a concerned Mina.

"Of course, I do, Mina", answers Raye, "I do want to live".

"Then keep that appointment with the specialist", pleads Mina, "listen to what she has to offer. If she gives you literature on the disease, please read it! This could really help you in the long run. I'm sure there's new kinds of medications and treatments out there that can help keep the virus in you in control."

"OK, Mina, I will do that", agrees Raye, "I really appreciate you thinking about me".

"Do you have a way to get to the hospital?", asks Mina.

"Do you think Andrew can drive me down?", asks Raye.

"I don't think that would be a problem", says Mina, "but I will definately ask him. I'm sure it would be cool with him. I'll let you know what he says".

"Great, I appreciate this", says Raye.

"Can I tag along for moral support?", asks Mina.

"You sure can", replies Raye, "and you might as well invite Serena as well. The more the merrier you know".

"Great", smiles Mina, "can you hold on for a moment? I'm going to call Andrew about taking you to the hospital tomorrow".

"Sure, I'll hang", says Raye.

"Don't go away", smiles Mina as she presses the "star" key on her phone. She dials Andrew's phone number.

"Hey, Andrew?......It's Mina. How's it going, sweetie?......hey, listen. I have a huge favor to ask you....it's not for me, it's for Raye........yes, she has an appointment at the hospital to see the liver specialist......yes, the same one Lita is seeing.........she's got the Hepatitis virus as well.......well, anyway, can you drive her down to the hospital tomorrow afternoon? Her appointment is at 1:30.......you can do that? You are such a sweetie, Andrew......and do you think you can pick up Serena on the way for moral support?.....double cool. Hey, Raye would be eternally grateful for this......I will definately tell her.......thanks again, Andrew.......I'll see you tomorrow...bye bye". 

Mina hits the "star" button on her phone. "You still there, Raye?"

"Yeah, I'm still here", answers Raye.

"I just talked to Andrew, and he said he will be more than happy to drive you to the hospital", smiles Mina.

"That's really nice of him to do that", says Raye, "thanks for arranging that for me".

"Hey, no trouble at all", smiles Mina, "all I got to do now is to call Serena and let her know what's up for tomorrow".

"Cool", says Raye, "even Serena's whining can really cheer me up at a time like this".

Mina giggles a bit. "Well, I'm gonna go back to watch my SHIN GETTER ROBO DVD, so I will see you tomorrow".

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow", says Raye, "and thanks again".

"For a friend of mine, anytime", grins Mina.

TO BE CONTINUED............................... 


	4. Timely Motivation

YOU'RE NOT ALONE - CHAPTER 4 - "Timely Motivation"

One day later................in Lita's apartment........................

"Mina just called me from the hospital about Raye's biopsy", says Lita.

"When is she having hers done?", asks Amy.

"On Monday, the same day as mine", replies Lita, "but mine is in the morning, hers is at 1:30 in the afternoon. It was going to be on Tuesday, but Raye wanted to move it up sooner".

"So Monday was the earliest which was availible?", asks Molly.

"Sounds like it", answers Lita.

"It's a good thing in the long run", says Amy, "that way, she would know how serious her condition would be much sooner".

"Are you nervous about have the procedure done, Lita?", asks Molly.

"A little bit", answers Lita, her voice uneasy, "but I do want to know how bad my condition is. I still don't know how I end up getting it. I wonder if I got it from one of my old boyfriends. Maybe Freddy gave it to me before we broke up as some kind of vengeful curse. Maybe I should give him a call about this".

"I don't think this is appropriate to make accusations, Lita", corrects Molly, "there are other ways you could have possibly contracted it".

"She's right, Lita. Did you read the literature the specialist gave you?", asks Amy, "the only way you could get it is through infected blood. You may have gotten it from a file, a razor, a needle, or even a toothbrush. Something that would have been in contact with Hepatitis-infected blood".

"So you should cover up any wounds and dispose of the bandages appropriately like the literature and the video mentioned", adds Molly, "make sure you drink enough liquids and eat frequent meals to keep your strength".

Lita slumped down on the couch, hanging her head down. "It may look like I may never be able to cook again, something I have always enjoyed doing", she says sadly, "what if I accidently cut myself while cooking, then I would put my friends in further danger on them getting the virus. How can I ever be close to Ken, fearing that I may infect him to?" A tear streams down her face.

Molly sits down next to Lita, placing her hands on Lita's shoulders. "Lita, it doresn't have to be that way. This shouldn't stop you from doing the things you enjoy doing. You can still cook, play video games, ice skate, even date".

"Molly's right", adds Amy as she sit next to Lita, "you shouldn't let this stop you from enjoying life. It's normal for you to feel depressed and confused. Anyone would when they first find out they have something like this, or any illness for that matter. I'm sure you will know what you need to come Monday".

"I hope you're right, Amy", mutters Lita, "I just don't know how to handle anything like this. It's something I wasn't prepared for".

"Say, I got it", beams Molly, "how about throwing one of your famous dinner parties on the day before you and Raye have your biopsies done? You can invite all your friends, cook your delicious meals, and bake your fantastic cherry pie".

"You can even hold it at my house, Lita", offers Amy, "I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind. She usually works lately on Sunday anyway".

"We'll even help you out, Lita", adds Molly, "we can get Serena, Mina, and Raye to give their helping hands as well. So, how about it?"

"Yes, Lita, wouldn't that make you feel better?", asks Amy, "this would give you a feeling that you will never let anything like Hepatitis make you feel helpless. What do you say, Lita?"

Lita paused briefly, then looked up with a slight grin. "Alright, guys, I'll do it. I wouldn't mind throwing another dinner party. I'm not going to let something like Hepatitis become a road block to me being one of Tokyo's greatest future chefs".

"Now, that's the Lita we come to know and love", smiles Molly, "it's great that you still got that spark".

"Now all we need to do is start the preparations", says Amy, "the guest list, what kinds of entrees to serve, and all that".

"No problem there", nods Lita, "I know exactly what everyone's favorite foods are, so I can just go from there. As for guests, of course I will invite my friends, and our guy friends as well. I'll even invite Melvin as well".

"Yeah, don't want to leave Melvin out", says Molly, "but make sure you include prune milk shakes just for him".

"Not a problem. I can accomodate", says Lita, "besides, for Melvin, prune milk shakes are my specialty".

"I'm hoping Greg makes it on Sunday", says Amy, "because I believe he will be great motivation and inspiration for both you and Raye".

"Why is that?", blinks Lita.

"You'll both find out when Sunday comes", replies Amy.

"Sounds like a surprise, Lita", says Molly.

"I sure hope it's a pleasant one", says Lita.

"It will be", assures Amy, "trust me, Lita, what Greg says will definately make you and Raye feel at ease when you have the procedure done on Monday".   


TO BE CONTINUED............................................


	5. In The Same Situation

YOU'RE NOT ALONE - Chapter 5 - "In The Same Situation"

Sunday night..............at Amy's house..................

Lita and her friends gather together in the living room after dessert, talking about how great the meal that she prepared was. Everyone was very relaxed, and in good spirits. But there was an air of concern for two of their friends, For tomorrow, Lita and Raye will both have a biopsy performed to determine their condition of the Hepatitis virus which has strickened them. 

"You seemed pretty relaxed, Lita", asks Darien, "are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Actually, I feel a bit as ease tonight", nods Lita, "throwing one of my famous dinner parties for my friends really kept me in great spirits. The satisfaction of seeing them enjoy my cooking definately kept my mind of the biopsy thing. This is a great way to bring us all together and this gives Raye and I the support we really need".

"How about you, Raye?", Serena asks Raye, "how do you feel about this? How did Chad and your grandpa take it?"

"I finally told them a couple of days ago", replies Raye, "they were very surprised at first, especially Chad. I thought he was going to faint. They have been keeping vigils for me every night, praying that I will pull through this. I told them not to share any razors, files, needles, or even toothbrushes that could come in contact with Hepatitis infected blood."

"But what about tomorrow's procedure, Raye?", asks Mina.

"I'll be alright, Mina", smiles Raye, "I have trained in the Shinto priesthood. Shintos are real troopers and very strong willed, like I am. As long as I have all my friends there for me, I got nothing to worry about".

"I'm so glad you can make it, Greg", says Amy, "I believe what you will say will not only be beneficiary for both Lita and Raye, but to everyone else here."

"I'm glad I can make it, too, Amy", replies Greg, "I'm not ashamed to talk about this, especially with friends as close knit as these".

"Is there something we should know about, Amy?", wonders Molly.

"We shall find out now, Molly", replies Amy softly.

Greg stands up from the couch and faces everyone in the living room.

"First of all, I would like to say that I'm glad to be here tonight to enjoy a very nice dinner prepared by Lita", says Greg, "as well as being together with a group of very close knit friends. Tonight makes this a very important night. As all of you are now aware of, Lita and Raye are going to the hospital tomorrow to have a biopsy performed. Both of them have the Hepatitis virus, and tomorrow they will find out the seriousness of their condition and their liver. However, there is something I would like to address all of you here tonight. Something related to Lita's and Raye's condition".

"What's that, Greg?", wonders Melvin.

"Yeah, Greg, what is it?", adds a puzzled Serena.

"Last year, I have been diagnosed with the Hepatitis C virus", confesses Greg.

Everyone was speechless!! Nobody would ever expect Greg to be strickened with Hepatitis.

"How is that possible, Greg?", wonders Molly.

"Yeah, Greg", adds Mina, "nobody would ever think you would get it".

""I didn't know about it until last year", replies Greg, "when I faced a simuliar situation Molly faced recently".

"You mean you had yout gallbladder removed also?", asks Ken.

"Yes, I did", answers Greg, "fortunately, they removed the gallstones in time before there was further infection. The doctor who performed it, Dr. Mei Lin Jones, is the same doctor who did Molly's surgery, and the same doctor that will perform the biopsy on both Raye and Lita tomorrow".

"How did you find out about you have Hepatitis?", wonders Andrew.

Dr. Jones called me a week after I was discharged from the hospital", answers Greg, "she asked me to have blood work done as soon as possible, mentioning something about me possibly having the Hepatitis virus. So, I immediately made an appointment to have it done the next day".

"What happened then?", wonders Raye.

"I went back to see Dr. Jones, and she informed me that the lab results came up positive", says Greg, "I was stunned at first, as were my parents. We never thought anything like this would happen to me".

"Did she say what caused you to get Hepatitis C?", wonders Lita,

"She said that in my case, it was unfiltered blood that was tainted with the virus", answers Greg.

"How is that possible?", asks Mina.

"You see", adds Amy, "Greg had a major surgery performed on him 10 years ago, and was given a blood transfusion. The doctor explained that Hepatitis is spread through blood, and any blood transfusion that was performed before 1990 would be any way to contact it. At that time, blood was never checked or filtered for Hepatitis, especially in the 70's and 80's. People were free to donate blood whenever there was a need for it, but the blood was never screened nor checked for Hepatitis. So that's how Greg ended up with Hepatitis C".

"How did you react when you found out about Greg's condition, Amy?", asks Andrew.

"I was surprised at first, but then I came to terms with it", explains Amy, "I made sure Greg received treatment and medication to keep it in remission. The virus can lay dormant for a long time".

"I am currently under medication to keep the virus in control", adds Greg, "I am currently taking two kinds of medication. I take 2 injections a week of Intron A , and I take Rebetol in capsule form. With these, I am able to keep the virus in remission. I do get checked periodically. Unfortunately, I will be unable to donate blood."

"Is there a vaccine for Hepatitis?", asks Melvin, "like one for Chicken Pox or Measules?"

"Ewwwww", grimases Serena, "does that mean those icky, pointy needles?"

"Well, there is a vaccine for Hepatits A and B", explains Greg, "but not for Hepatitis C".

"You mean we can't protect ourselves from the Hepatitis C virus?", wonders Molly.

"As long as you don't share files, needles, razors, anything that can come in contact with blood", says Amy, "you should be OK, but please use caution".

"I hope I was able to calm any fears that everyone here may have", says Greg, "not just Lita and Raye, but everyone as well".

"You really helped out big time, Greg", says Lita, "we didn't know you have Hepatitis."

"Yeah, it was very inspirational", adds Raye, "what made you come out in the open about it".

"Amy inspired me", answers Greg, "when Molly was very sick with her gallbladder, it made me think of the time I had my gallbladder removed. Thankfully for Molly, she hasn't contacted the Hepatitis virus. And when I heard that you and Lita got the illness, that inspired me to come out in the open".

"Hey, you know", smiles, "it just goes to show that we are not alone in this".

"That's right, Lita", nods Raye, "now I really do feel good about tomorrow. I'm starting to have a positive vibe about getting it done and over with, thanks to Greg's story and inspiration".

"I'm glad I could be of help to you both", smiles Greg.

"Yes, you did", nods Lita.

TO BE CONTINUED..................................... 


	6. The Result And The Aftermath

YOU'RE NOT ALONE - CHAPTER 6 - "THE RESULT & THE AFTERMATH"

One week after the biopsy....................

Raye, Lita and their friends walk over to the Tokyo Prefecture Hospital. The two friends will find out the results of their biopsies which were performed the previous week.'

"I wonder what the result are of the biopsy", wonders Raye, "well, whatever it is, it's something that I have to deal with".

"I'm in the same boat as you are, Raye", counters Lita, "I doubt that my parents had any history of Hepatitis, but then again I'm not too sure myself. The most important thing right now is to live, and whatever treatments are availible, we'll have to take them to stay alive and keep this virus in control".

"The both of you should have no worries", assures Amy, "Greg has been doing very well with his treatments, and he is currently in remission".

"Come on, you two", grins Mina, "you both are tough and brave. If the both of you can keep Queen Beryl and the Negaverse in control, I'm sure you both can keep something like Hepatitis in control".

"But didn't you remember what Greg said about the kind of Hepatitis he has?", asks Andrew, "what would happen if both Lita and Raye do end up with the type he has? The virus will lay dormant for the rest of their lives".

"Plus, there is no vaccine for Hepatitis C", adds Ken, "but I'm really glad that Greg is doing well with his treatments".

"I felt he was very motivational at he dinner party last week", says Molly, "I was deeply moved".

"I didn't know much about the disease", says Melvin, "but I thought Greg tought me quite a bit about it just by his experiences".

"If you would like, Lita", offers Greg, "I could accompany you and Raye to your consultation, if this would help the both of you feel at ease".

"I could accompany you for moral support, Raye", suggests Chad, "I could sing you one of my new songs".

"Oh, that will be OK, Chad", answers Raye, "but I think I'll take up Greg's offer, since Lita and I are in the same boat Greg is".

"I'm sure things will work out, guys", says Serena, "I mean Dr. Jones really saved Molly's life, and sure she will do the same for both of you".

"I'm sure with today's treatments", adds Darien, "the both of you will be able to live normal lives".

"Well, we will know soon enough", sighs Lita.

30 minutes later...........in Dr. Mei Lin Jones' office..........

"I'm really glad the both of you could make it today", smiles Dr. Jones, "especially what the both of you have been going through last week".

"I must say that I never experienced anything like this before in my life", says Lita.

"That goes the same for me, too", adds Raye.

Dr. Jones notices Greg's presence. "Well, Greg", says Dr. Jones, "it's good to see you as well. How have you been feeling?"

"Very well, thank you", replies Greg, "I have been keeping up with my treatments and getting checked over".

"I have noticed, Greg", says the doctor, "the virus is in remission at the moment. Continue with the treatments and the virus will remain dormant for quite a long time".

"I hope that you didn't object of me accompanying Lita and Raye", wonders Greg, "I thought this would be very good moral support".

"I have no objections at all", nods Dr. Jones, turning to both Lita and Raye, "well, ladies, I have the results of your biopsies. Both of you do have the Hepatitis C virus, but fortunately, there hasn't been any serious damage to the liver from the samples I was able to get".

"Well, that's a relief", says Raye, "but we still have the virus inside of us".

"So, what would be the next step, Dr. Jones?", asks Lita.

"I would like to start treatment for both of you as soon as possible, that is if you both have no objections", replies the doctor.

"I have no objections to that", says Raye.

"I'll do whatever it takes", adds Lita, "just to stay alive and healthy".

"Very good", nods the doctor, "are the both of you familiar with the drugs Rebetol and Intron?"

"Greg told us about them last week", answers Lita, "he currently takes them".

"Well, that's what I will prescribe to the both of you", says Dr. Jones, "this will be known as Rebetron. It is a combination therapy of both drugs. You'll take both drugs as part of your treatment. how are you as far as needles go? Will you be able to handle the injection portion yourselves? Maybe you can have someone else adminster it for you".

"Personally, I'm not too crazy about needles", says Raye, "but if that's what it takes to help me get better, then I'll have to do what I need to do".

"Same here", adds Lita, "but as far as giving myself the injections, I don't object. But then again, I could always have my friend Amy, or even Greg, give me the shot".

"That would be good", agrees Raye, "especially since Amy is studying to be a doctor, this would be great practice for her".

"Very good", says Dr. Jones, "thankfully, the injection will only be one a week, and the capsule once a day".

"I can surely live with that", says Raye.

Dr. Jones hands Lita and Raye their prescriptions. "Alright, ladies, here are your prescriptions. You may start treatment as soon as you get them filled".

"Sounds like a plan", nods Lita.

"If you have any questions about the treatments or about any side effects, which I'm sure will have some", says the doctor, "please don't hesitate to call me".

"Hey, thanks, doctor", nods Raye.

"If the both of you are interested", adds the doctor, "there is a Hepatitis support group meeting every Wednesday night at the Hospital. It starts at 6:30, and the both of you are more than welcome to attend".

"Guys, I could come along if you both decide to go", offers Greg, "attending this would be very helpful and beneficiary to the both of you".

"Alright, I'll go", says Lita, turning to Raye, "if you come along as well".

"Um, sure, I'll be there", says Raye, turning to Greg, "if you don't mind accompanying us, Greg".

"No trouble at all, Raye", smiles Greg.

"Alright, then", nods Dr. Jones, "shall we check back in another two months?"

"Sounds good to me", says Lita.

"Will do", adds Raye.

"Great", smiles the doctor, "well, I wish the both of you the best with the treatments and don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions".

"Thanks, Dr. Jones", nods Raye.

"And tell Molly I said 'hi' and that I was asking about her", says the doctor.

"We'll do that", grins Lita.

Meanwhile, in the waiting room.........................

"I hope things will work out for Lita and Raye", wonders Serena.

"Relax, Serena", assures Darien, "they'll be just fine".

"Lita and Raye are in great hands with Dr. Jones", adds Amy.

"That's right", adds Molly, "look what she did for me".

Lita, Raye, and Greg walk out of the doctor's office, and everybody is on their feet.

"Well, guys, how did it go?", asks Mina.

"What were the results?", asks Ken.

"Well, Raye and I do have Hepatitis C", replies Lita, "but fortunately, no serious damage was done to our livers".

"Oh, thank God for that", sighs Serena, "I don't know what I would do if I never taste one of Lita's cherry pies again".

"Not to worry, Serena", assures Lita, "I'm not gonna stop cooking or do what I do best. The both of us have to take medications as part of our treatments to keep the virus in remission".

"That means pills and injections", adds Raye.

"Ewwwww. Sharp and icky needles", grimaces Serena.

"Thankfully, the injections are only one a week", assures Lita.

"Well, I'm really happy things worked out well for the both of you", nods Amy, "and the both are you are on your way to getting yourselves better".

"Then let's all of us make a pact", says Darien, "all of us will get checked for Hepatitis, including getting blood work done. If anyone feels they may have it, we should all come foward with it. I also suggest getting vaccines for both Hepatitis A & B to help get ourselves immuned".

"That means more of those yucky, pointy disgusting needles", whines Serena.

"Would you do it for ice cream?", asks Mina.

"Yay! For ice cream", cheers Serena.

"So what do you say, guys?", asks Darien, "are you all with me in getting checked for Hepatitis? Let's do this for Lita, Raye, and Greg".

"WE WILL!", cheers everyone.   
  


  



	7. Scared & Scarred

YOU'RE NOT ALONE - CHAPTER 7 - "Scared & Scarred"   
NOTE: After Much deliberation, I have decided to continue this story. Three weeks later.............. Lita had just finished doing the dishes when she hears a knock on the door. She walks over and peeks through the peep-hole. She sees Molly, wearing overalls and a Hello Kitty belly shirt. Lita notices the sad look on Molly's face. Lita opens the door. "Hi, Molly", greets Lita, wearing grey sweatpants and a black sports bra, "how's it going?" "Not very good, Lita", replies Molly, "may I come in?" "Oh, sure, come on in", says Lita as Molly enters the apartment, "is something wrong, Molly?", she gets a closer look at Molly's face, whose eyes were bloodshot and face was wet with tears, "did something happen to you?" "I got the results....from my blood work, Lita", replies Molly in a sad tone, "they said....I may have contracted Hepatitis C". Lita stood in shock. First she got it, then Raye, and next in line was Greg. Now Molly is the next victim of this dreadful illness? She shuts the door and snuggles Molly in her arms. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Molly", she whispers, "are you sure it's Hepatitis C?" "That's what the doctor said", Molly whimpers, "it was either Hepatitis B or C. But he said it's more like C". "But the only way you could get Hepatitis C is through blood", says Lita. "That is why they're scheduling a biopsy for me to find out if it really is Hepatitis C", says Molly as she holds onto Lita tightly, "so, Lita, how did the results of your biopsy go?" "I have to go back to have another one done", replies Lita sadly, "Dr. Jones told me that she couldn't get enough liver sample. So now they're trying another method". "What method is that, Lita?", asks Molly. "Trans-jugular", answers Lita, "they're going to take liver tissue through the jugular vein using a catherer". "That sounds so gross, Lita", cringes Molly, "why didn't they get enough in the first place?" "Dr. Jones said the reason was was because of my build, and the thickness of my skin", answers Lita, "but she won't be performing this biopsy this time, the Radiology department will handle it". "It sounds so icky just thinking about it", counters Molly. "She says that I will either be put asleep or heavily sedate me", says Lita, "as long as I shouldn't feel too much discomfort, I'll make it through". "When is your biopsy?", asks Molly. "Next Wednesday, at 10:30 in the morning", answers Lita, "how about yours?" "Next Wednesday?", asks an incredulous Molly, looking up at Lita, "because that's when mine is also, but mine will be at 11:45, close to lunch time". "No way", blinks Lita, "how are they going to perform the biopsy you're having done?" "Through.....the....neck...", replies Molly with uncertainty in her voice, "I'm really scared, Lita". "Tell you what, Molly", smiles Lita as she brushes back Molly's hair, "let's go to the hospital together? That way, we could be there for each other, for comfort, for support. What do you say to that?" Molly breaks from Lita's embrace and holds both her hands. "You would do that for me, Lita?", she exclaims, "I would love that very much!!" "Great", smiles Lita, "shall I meet you at your place?" "Or how about if my mother and I pick you up at your apartment?", asks Molly, "I'm sure it would be alright with her". "That'll work", nods Lita, "so meet me here, say around, nine-ish?" "You bet", grins Molly, "umm, have you found out the results of Raye's biopsy?" "She hasn't heard anything yet", replies Lita, "if there was something wrong, they would have contacted her by now". "That's true", adds Molly, "OK, then around 9 in the morning at your place next Wednesday". "OK, great", smiles Lita, "I'll probably talk to you before then, Lita. But in the meantime, cheer up, OK? Things will work out". "I'll do that", smiles Molly as she walks out the door, "I'll talk to you later, Lita". "Yeah, I'll catch you later, Molly", waves Lita. TO BE CONTINUED, ONCE AGAIN......................  



	8. The Need To Know

YOU'RE NOT ALONE - CHAPTER 8 - "The Need To Know" Meanwhile......at the Anderson residence................ Amy is on the phone with Mina.................. "I'm sorry to hear about the situation with Lita........well, I hope things work out..........Maybe that way they could get better results..............no, Mina, I didn't hear about Molly......that's terrible.........well, I wish the both of them well. I hope it's not as serious for Molly's sake......no, Raye hasn't heard anything about her biopsy yet.............she's going to see Dr. Jones in two weeks, maybe she'll know something for sure.....", Amy hears her mother walk in the house, "....well, Mina, my mother is back from work, and I have to help her with dinner. So keep in touch, alright?....let me know more about the conditions of Lita and Molly.....you have a nice night.....thanks, bye-bye". "Hello, Amy", greets Mrs. Anderson. "Oh, hello, mother", replies Amy, "how did work go today?" "The usual work", replies Mrs. Anderson, "who did you speak to on the phone just now?" "It was Mina", replies Amy, "she said that Lita has to go back to the hospital next week. They're performing another type of biopsy on her because they didn't get enough liver tissue the first time around. They're going to perform a trans-jugular method, in which they're going to get liver tissue through the jugular vein by ways of a catherer". "I'm sorry to hear that, dear", says Mrs. Anderson, "I hope things turn out well for her". "But that's not all, mother", adds Amy, "Molly is going to have the same procedure done. Her lab reports show reports that she may have Hepatitis C. The biopsy will know for sure". "I'm sure things will work out for Molly as well", assures Mrs. Anderson, "she and Lita are very strong willed". "Yes they are, mother", adds Amy, "umm, may I aks you something?" "What is it, dear?", inquires Mrs. Anderson. ""What's Dad's blood type?", asks Amy. "I believe it is AB Negative, as far as I remember", answers Mrs. Anderson, "why do you ask?" "Has he ever donated any blood in his life?", wonders Amy. "Mrs. Anderson paused for a moment, and then replied. "Seven years ago, there was a shortage of AB Negative blood, and your father wanted to do the right thing by donating his own blood for a helpful cause. What is your point, Amy?" "Mother, I think at around that time, Greg and Molly have had some kind of major surgery done, and I believe they were both AB Negative", wonders Amy. "Yes, I did remember about Greg and Molly being AB Negative", says Mrs. Anderson, "because I performed both of their surgeries. There was a shortage of that type of blood, and your father did donate". "Did they screen any of the blood donors at that time, mother?", asks Amy. "Are you saying that your father's blood may be infected with Hepatitis?", asks an incredulous Mrs. Anderson, "I'm sure there were several other donors who had AB Negative blood, and some could have been Hepatitis infected". "But were they ever screened?", asks Amy persistantly. "I'm not really sure, Amy", answers Mrs. Anderson. "Didn't he have tattoos on his arm?", asks Amy. "Yes, he had a few, and one on his back as well", replies Mrs. Anderson, "I don't understand the connection". "Hepatitis C is transmitted through blood", says Amy, "so maybe the needle used for Dad's tattoos could have been tainted?" "But we don't know that for sure, Amy", counters Mrs. Anderson, "we don't know if it was your father's blood that was Hepatitis C infected". "I won't sleep until I find out for sure, mother", charges Amy, "I have to know about this. I am greatly concerned for both Greg and Molly. Isn't there any way you could go into past files of the blood bank that Dad donated his blood at? I'm sure the hospital would have that information in their database. It may sound like a long shot, but it's still worth it. Maybe they can re-test his blood". "You're right, Amy, it does seem like a long shot", counters Mrs. Anderson, "the disease does stay dormant for a long time. I'm not really sure having your father take a blood test would be proof that he has Hepatitis C." "But how many people do you know that have AB Negative blood are Hepatitis C infected?", asks Amy, "I could help you with the reasearch if you like". "I'll see what I can find out at the blood bank files, Amy", says Mrs. Anderson, "as far as your father agreeing to blood work, well, like you said, is a long shot". "But it's a shot worth taking, mother", pleads Amy, "please, do this. It's for Molly and Greg." "Alright, Amy", nods Mrs. Anderson, "I'll she what I information I can come up with. I'll try to contact your father". "Thank you very much, mother", smiles Amy, "I'll get moving on my reasearch as well". TO BE CONTINUED.............................. 


	9. Calling Of The Heart

YOU'RE NOT ALONE - CHAPTER 9 - "Calling Of The Heart" Meanwhile......................at Serena's house.................... Serena is in her bedroom listening to a Namie Amuro CD on her stereo with her headphones on. She suddenly notices a tug on the sleeve of her pink t-shirt. She turns around to see both Sammy and Rini. Serena pulls off her headphones. "Yeah, guys, what's up?", she asks in a slightly annoyed tone. "Sorry, Serena", replies Sammy in a psuedo apologetic tone, "but there's some guy here to see you". "A guy?", asks Serena, "is it Darien?" "Well, no", answers Rini, "it's not Darien". "Not Darien?", asks Serena disappointingly, "well, who is it?" "Some nerdy guy with glasses", replies Sammy, "says his name is Melvin". "He sounded pretty upset, Serena", adds Rini, "he was hyper-ventalating a bit". "Maybe he must have heard something about Lita or Raye", exclaims Serena as she leaps off her bed and walks to the living room where Melvin sits on the couch, figiting. "Serena!", blurts an excited but troubled Melvin, "did you hear about what happened to Molly?" "No, Melvin", blinks Serena, "I didn't. What happened to her?" "Word has it that she has the same liver illness that struck Lita, Greg, and Raye", answers Melvin. "You mean she's got Hepatitis C also??", shrieks Serena, "this can't be happening. How did you hear about it". "I ran into her mother and she told me about it", answers Melvin. "Aw, why am I always the last one to know about anything?", whines Serena, "how did Molly find out she has it?" "Her bloodwork results", replies Melvin, "she's hacing a biopsy done next week to determine the seriousness of the damage to her liver". "This isn't fair, Melvin", groans Serena, "our friends didn't deserve this. Well, anyway, have you heard anything about Raye or Lita?" "I haven't heard anything on Raye", answers Melvin, "but I did run into Lita earlier today, and she told me she had to have another biopsy done because they didn't get enough liver tissue the last time". "How are they going to get the liver samples this time?", wonders Serena. "Through........the........neck...", cringes Melvin. "EEEWWWWW!", shrieks Serena while making a look of disgust, "that sounds so gross! How are they able to get it through the neck?" "Something called trans-jugular", explains Melvin, "they run a catherer through the jugular vein to the liver". "Still, it sounds so yucky", cringes Serena, "I hope Molly and Lita will be alright". "I hope so, too, Serena", wonders Melvin. The telephone rings and Serena picks it up to answer it. "Hello?", she asks. "Serena, it's Greg", he answers. "Hi, Greg", replies Serena, "you probably heard about what happened to Molly and Lita". "Yes, I have", says Greg, "this is very unfortunate". "Melvin just came here to tell me about it", says Serena. "How are they taking it?", wonders Greg, "have you talked with them lately?" "Not lately", replies Serena, "I only talked with Raye just yesterday, and she's still waiting for her biopsy results". "I understand", says Greg, "listen, there's a reason why I'm calling you. I need to get all you guys together tomorrow night". "What's it all about, Greg?", wonders Serena. "I do not want Lita not Molly to know about this", says Greg, "I also do not want anyone else to tell them, either". "Hey, no problem, Greg", says Serena, "but if this has anything to do with Molly and Lita, I'll do anything to help, and I know Melvin will, too". "Yeah, you can count on me", Melvin calls out. "Thanks, you guys", says Greg, "I got in touch with Chad, Amy, Andrew, Ken, Mina, Darien, and Raye, and they will all meet at Darien's place tomorrow night at around 7:30". "I'll be there, Greg", nods Serena, "for Lita and Molly". "Thanks", says Greg, "if Melvin's still here, I'd like to talk with him". "No problem", says Serena as she hands Melvin the phone, "here, Melvin. Greg wants to talk to you." Melvin takes the phone. "Hi, Greg", he says. "Hi, Melvin", wonders Greg, "listen, can you be at Darien's at 7:30 tomorrow night? Do you know where he lives?" "Yes, I'll be there", replies Melvin, "and yes, I have an idea where Darien lives". "Great, Melvin", assures Greg, "I'll see you tomorrow night. Can I have Serena again?" "Yeah, sure, Greg", nods Melvin, "I'll get Serena for you". He hands the phone back to Serena. "Here, Serena, Greg wants to talk to you again". Serena takes the phone. "So, it's tomorrow night at 7:30 at Darien's, right?", she asks. "That's right", relpies Greg, "see you tomorrow". "Alright, Greg", says Serena, "see you then. Bye-bye". She hangs up the phone. "What's that all about, Serena?", wonders Melvin. "I'm not sure", answers Serena, "but if this has anything to do with Lita and Molly, then we have to be there". "I agree", nods Melvin, "for Lita and Molly". TO BE CONTINUED..................... 


	10. Game Plan

YOU'RE NOT ALONE - CHAPTER 10 - "Game Plan" The following night................at Darien's place............... Serena, Raye, Ami, Mina, Ken, Chad, Andrew, Melvin, Greg, and Darien converge in the living room. "I'm glad that all of you made it tonight", nods Greg. "What is this all about, Greg?", asks Andrew. "As all of you may, or may not, know", replies Greg, "next Wednesday, Lita and Molly are undergoing liver biopsies at the hospital". "Didn't Lita just have one done not too long ago?", wonders Chad. "She did", answers Greg, "but the doctor didn't get enough liver tissue due to her thick skin. So, they are trying another method". "The method is called trans-jugular", adds Amy, it's a procedure in which a catherer is inserted in the jugular vein and goes through to the liver, which collects liver tissue from the inside". "That sounds so icky", grimmaces Mina. "But you will be heavily sedated so you won't feel anything", continues Amy, "so the procedure won't be so icky". "But why does Molly need to have it done as well?", asks Andrew. "Word has it that Molly has been diagnosed with the Hepatitis C virus", answers Greg. A sudden silent spell hit the living room. The friends couldn't believe their ears. That makes it a total of four being struck with Hepatitis C. Nobody would ever expect Molly would be the next victim. "But how would Molly get the Hep C?", wonders Chad. "The same way that Lita, Greg, and I did", answers Raye, "through blood". "Whether it be razors, tattoos, body piercings, and blood transfusions", adds Amy, "if it comes contact with Hepatitis C infected blood, you are at a great risk". "Is Molly's biopsy the same procedure as Lita's?", asks Ken. "Yes, it will be", answers Greg, "and may I add a very effective one". "I don't think Molly is ready for this", whines Serena, "this seems like too much for her to be put through". "I know this doesn't sound fair, Serena", counters Darien, "I know she doesn't deserve this. But Molly needs to be strong and brave in a situation like this". "Lita will be there for her", adds Raye, "because their procedures are done on the same day, back to back to be exact, but Dr. Jones will not be performing them this time, the Radiology Department will take care of that". "I feel so bad for Molly, you guys", whimpers Melvin, "and for Lita, Raye, and Greg as well". "We need to be there for them", adds Andrew, "no matter what happens". "That's the reason I brought all of you here together tonight", says Greg, "so Molly and Lita won't know about this". "Do you have a plan, Greg?", asks Serena. "I want to make Lita, and especially Molly, feel at ease", answers Greg, "to cheer them both up and both on". "What plan do you have in mind?", asks Mina. "I've talked with my older sister, and she's willing to help out", answers Greg. "You mean the manager at the Sanrio mega-store in Osaka", chimes Mina. "That's right, Mina", nods Greg, "I remember when you were in Osaka two summers ago, you got a part-time job there". "Yep, for I got to be Hello Kitty", smiles Mina, "I got to wear the costume and attend all the Comic Parties and anime cons and cosplay workshops. It was so much fun". "Yes, I know how much Molly loves Hello Kitty", smiles Serena, "her dream was to always go to the Sanrio mega-store". "I'm taking this one step further", nods Greg, "my sister is going to lend us the costumes of much of the Sanrio characters". "You mean Chococat, Pochacco, Badtz-Maru, and Keroppi?", asks Raye. "That's right", answers Greg. "You want us to wear these costumes?", asks Andrew. "That's right", answers Greg, "also, my sister will be including some Sanrio related gifts for them". "That's sounds so cool", says Chad. "COUNT US IN!", everyone chimes in unison. "Wonderful", smiles Greg, "the costumes will be arriving next Tuesday afternoon at the Tokyo location by my sister, and Darien and I will pick them up there. Then everyone will meet back here at 7:00 that same night". He turns to Darien. "Is it alright with you if we meet here once again, Darien?" "It's no problem at all, Greg", smiles Darien. "Great", nods Greg, " I'll have the costumes here and everyone will wear one. Not too worry, we will have enough costumes to go around". "I would like to wear the Hello Kitty costume", chimes Serena. "Sorry, Serena", says Greg apologetically, "but the Hello Kitty costume has already been accounted for". "Aw, no fair, Greg", whines Serena, "who's going to end up wearing the Hello Kitty costume? It better not be Raye". "No. It will be Mina", answers Greg, "since she donned the costume when she worked at the mega-store". "Don't worry, Serena", grins Raye, "if this is any consolation, I wasn't considered for the Hello Kitty costume either". "Relax, Serena, assures Greg, "I'm sure there will be a nice Sanrio costume suitable for you. Well, anyway, everybody back at here at 7 at night. Then I will contact Molly and Lita to be here at 7:30 that same evening so this will give us plenty of time to prepare". "This sounds like a great idea", says Melvin, "Molly will be in Hello Kitty heaven". "Doing this for both her and Lita will really cheer them up", adds Andrew. "With perfect timing, too", adds Chad, "because it would fall the night before their liver procedures". "I will inform Lita and Molly later in the week and remind them again early Tuesday", informs Greg, "if any of you have any questions or problems, please don't hesitate to give me a call". "Got It!", everyone answers in unison. "I will call all of you next Monday to remind you about next Tuesday night", advises Greg, "see you next Tuesday night". "Right!!", responds everyone. TO BE CONTINUED....................   



	11. Operation Cheer Up - Part 1

YOU'RE NOT ALONE - CHAPTER 11 - "Operartion Cheer Up - Part 1" The Tuesday before the biopsies....Early afternoon at the Sanrio store in Tokyo...... Greg gathers all the costumes her older sister dropped off. Darien is there carrying them to Darien's car. "I appreciate her doing this", smiles Greg, "she went completely out of her way to do this". "She sure did", agrees Darien, "thankfully, there were no special appearances so all the costumes were conviently available. She even included gifts for both Molly and Lita but left a couple of special gifts for Molly". "So far, everything is going well as planned", smiles Greg as he puts the gifts in Darien's car, "I informed the others to be at your place tonight at 7". "Did you call Molly and Lita to let them know to be at my place tonight at 7:30?", asks Darien. "Last night", answers Greg, "but it wouldn't be a bad idea to remind them again". "Would you like to use my cell phone?", asks Darien as he offers his cell phone to him. "Hey, thanks, Darien", smiles Greg as takes Darien's cell phone, "that's really nice of you. I'll call Molly first". Greg dials Molly's number. The phone rings twice. "Hello, Molly?.........hi, this is Greg...........I'm doing fine. Yourself?.....Wonderful. Listen, I'm just calling you to reminf you about the gathering tonight at Darien's at 7:30....Still planning to make it?....Great. We'll see you tonight then....You, too. Bye-bye". "Sounds like a confirmation, Greg", nods Darien. "Now to call Lita", says Greg as she dials Lita's number. The phone rings three times. "Hello, Lita?.....Hi. It's me, Greg....I'm going fine. Listen, I wanted to let you know about tonight at Darien's at 7:30. Are you still planning to attend?....I'm glad to hear that. Well, we will see you tonight, then.......alright, bye-bye". He turns off the cell phone and hands it back to Darien. "Thanks for the use of your phone". "No problem, Greg", nods Darien, "so shall we head off to my place for Operation Cheer Up?" Greg places the final batch of gifts in Darien's car and enters the car on the passenger's side. "Let's make preparations for Operation Cheer Up", he smiles. Two hours later....the doorbell rings at Molly's house....Molly walks over to answer door and opens it........... "Hiya, Molly", greets Lita carrying an pvernight bag and two bags full of groceries. "Oh, hi, Lita", Molly smiles, "please, come in". "Sure, thanks", nods Lita as she enters the house with the bags. "So, what's with the groceries and all?", asks Molly. "I was thinking maybe if I could spend the night, or two, here with you", answers Lita, "do you object to it? I just didn't want to be alone because of tomorrow". "I have no problems at all with that, Lita", assures Molly, "that worked out perfect, so we could leave from here and go to the hospital together". "I like it when a plan goes well", smiles Lita, "by the way, do you mind if I whip up my kitchen magic here for you and your mom?" "You mean you're going to fix dinner for my omther and I?", blinks Molly, "that would be wonderful". Lita puts down her overnight bag next to her shoes and walks over to the kitchen to put down the bags of groceries on the table. "I was thinking since both of us are going to go through the same ordeal tomorrow", she grins, "might as well make the best of this tonight. Since we can't eat anything after midnight, we might as well feast out, the homemade way". "That sounds great, Lita", nods Molly, "you reallt didn't have to go totally out of the way for this". "It's no trouble, really", assures Lita as she empties the groceries on the table, "I love doing this. It helps keep my mind at ease about the procedure". She holds out a pack of fresh shrimp to Molly. "Look, I'm even going to make your favorite, fried shrimp. I'm going to fix it the way you like it, coconut battered". "I like it when you make it like that", smiles Molly, "you really give the fried shrimp quite an exotic flavor". "Lita holds up a fresh coconut. "I even got a fresh coconut to make it with", she grins, "use the coconut milk to make the batter and the coconut slivers as an added bonus to flavor". "So that's the secret to your coconut battered fried shrimp", giggles Molly. "One of my many cooking secrets, Molly", grins Lita, "but don't tell anyone. That is until I publish my cookbook". "Oh, I won't", grins Molly, "I was wondering. did Greg call you about some kind of gathering at Darien's place tonight at 7:30?" "Yes, he did", answers Lita, "he also called me. Maybe something special will happen tonight". "It's very possible", adds Molly, "so we should attend". "We should", adds Lita, "but first, would you like to assist me in the kitchen?" "I would love to, Lita", smiles Molly. TO BE CONTINUED................. 


End file.
